Question: Michael eats at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$34.00$. He would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$34.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$34.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$34.00$ $\$3.40$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$34.00 = $ $\$3.40$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.70$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$3.40$ $\$1.70 =$ $ \$5.10$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$34.00 + \$5.10 = $ $\$39.10$ The total cost of the bill is $\$39.10$.